


Lie To Me

by louisgrindsonharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Always Has Been, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cheating, Eleanor is hardly in this, Endgame Larry, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Harry is in love with Louis, Louis and Eleanor are together, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Louis, but Louis is cheating with Harry, i guess that works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgrindsonharry/pseuds/louisgrindsonharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have to go,” Louis mumbled as he got out of bed and put his clothes back on.<br/>“Louis?” Harry called, just before Louis got to the door.<br/>“Yeah?” Louis asked.<br/>Harry sighed as he dropped his head on the pillow so he couldn’t see Louis’ face. “Lie to me,” Harry whispered, all too familiar with this scene.<br/>“I love you,” Louis said, before he walked out the door and left Harry alone in the hotel room.<br/>“I love you too,” Harry whispered to himself, just before he fell asleep.</p><p>or</p><p>Louis is dating Eleanor, but that doesn’t stop him from sleeping with Harry. Every night before Louis leaves, Harry asked Louis to lie to him, and every night, Louis responds with “I love you” until things change and that’s not a lie anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie To Me

            Harry heard a loud knock on his hotel door and he groaned as he rolled out of bed to answer it. The knocking quickly got louder, faster and more annoying. “I’m fucking coming!” He yelled before he threw the door open and sighed. “What are you doing here?”

            “I’m here to see you, silly,” Louis said as he walked in and closed the hotel door.

            “Are you drunk?” Harry asked.

            “Not this time, love. I only had one beer before I got bored and wandered up here. I’m surprised you didn’t join us,” Louis said.

            Harry shrugged. “Wasn’t feeling up to it.”

            “Well,” Louis said as he took Harry’s hand and walked him over to the bed. “Are you feeling up to it now?”

            “With your girlfriend two doors down? I don’t think so,” Harry said, but he let Louis push him down on the bed anyway.

            “She went to bed early tonight. She was complaining about a headache or something. She thinks I’ll be out late with the boys, and the boys think I went up to bed with her. Come on, H,” Louis said, trailing his lips along Harry’s neck.

            Harry closed his eyes and arched into Louis’ touch, despite himself. “We shouldn’t do this, Lou. She’s gonna find out.”

            “Not if we’re both quiet,” Louis said, kissing down Harry’s neck and straddling his hips. “Our secret, remember?”

            Harry was about to protest again, but Louis started grinding down into him and that was the end of that. “Yeah, come on, Lou,” He breathed softly.

            Louis smirked against Harry’s skin as he sucked on one of Harry’s nipples, grazing his teeth over it before he bit down hard and Harry gasped, arching his back off the bed. “Sensitive today,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s skin before he moved to Harry’s other nipple and gave it the same treatment, sucking on it while he pinched Harry’s other sore nipple between his fingers.

            “Louis, come on,” Harry panted as he kept shamelessly grinding his hips up into Louis’. He finally grabbed Louis’ shirt in his hands and pulled it over his head so he could run his hands up and down Louis’ body.

            “No marks,” Louis growled before he grabbed Harry’s hands and pinned them down.

            “I know, I know,” Harry said. “Please, Lou.”

            Louis let go of Harry’s hands as he kissed down Harry’s body until he got to his hard cock pressing against the fabric of his boxers. “Always so hard for me,” Louis smiled as he kissed Harry’s waist just above the band of Harry’s boxers before he ran his tongue along the length of his dick, still in his boxers.

            “Fuck,” Harry whined. “So hard for you, just you, Louis,” Harry panted as he fisted the sheets in one hand and reached down to lace his hands through Louis’ hair.

            Louis mouthed around Harry’s cock until he got to the head of Harry’s dick, where he licked and puffed warm air over him until Harry was pulling at his hair and breathing heavily. “Up,” Louis said as he finally grabbed the waistband of Harry’s boxers and Harry quickly lifted his hips so Louis could pull his boxers off. “So good,” Louis praised, before he took Harry’s dick in his mouth and started tonguing at the slit until he bobbed his head, taking Harry deeper each time.

            “Louis,” Harry moaned loudly, throwing his head back against the pillow. “Fuck, Lou so good, more.”

            Louis hummed around Harry’s dick and ran his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock until he pulled off with his lips wrapped just around Harry’s cockhead where he licked at Harry’s pre-cum and swallowed it. “You always taste so good, love,” Louis smiled as he pulled off and kissed Harry’s hip.

            “Lou,” Harry begged. “Please, want you to fuck me.”

            “I will, babe,” Louis promised as he kissed Harry before he finally rid himself of his remaining clothes.

            “Need you,” Harry begged as Louis kissed his chest and left a bruise on the wing of his right swallow. “Need you so bad.”

            “Alright, love. You’ve got lube, yeah? I’ve got a condom,” Louis said as he grabbed the small package from his wallet and Harry ignored the painful clench in his chest when he thought about the fact that Louis could have had the intention of using that on his girlfriend that night.

            “In my bag,” Harry mumbled. Louis reached over and grabbed the bag, taking the bottle of lube from it to slick up his fingers, before he pressed one inside of Harry.

            “Why are you always so fucking tight?” Louis asked, soothing Harry’s hip as he worked his finger in.

            “Been a while,” Harry groaned as Louis pressed a second finger in. “You’ve been a little busy with your girl-”

            “No talking about her when we’re together,” Louis cut him off sharply, pressing a third finger in.

            “Shit,” Harry cursed as Louis moved his fingers around to stretch Harry out. “I’m ready.”

            “Good,” Louis said as he used his free hand and teeth to rip open the condom before he slipped it on and pulled his fingers out to spread lube on himself. “Ready?”

            “Yes,” Harry nodded. “Need you.”

            Louis leaned down and kissed Harry as he started pressing inside of him until they were just breathing into each other’s mouths. Louis waited until he was completely inside before he kissed the tip of Harry’s nose. “Hi,” He breathed.

            Harry chuckled breathlessly. “Hi,” He whispered before he wrapped one hand in Louis’ hair and tugged him down so Harry could kiss him again. “Move,” He mumbled into Louis’ mouth.

            Louis groaned and kissed Harry again before he shifted his weight on his hands and he started thrusting shallowly inside of Harry, both of them moaning. “Fuck,” Louis sighed as he kissed Harry’s neck before he sat up and started building his pace, fucking Harry harder with each thrust.

            “Fuck, Louis right there,” Harry panted as he took his cock in his hand and started jerking himself off quickly. “So good, Lou. Fuck me harder, come on.”

            “Shit,” Louis cursed as he grabbed Harry’s hips and held them tightly as he hit Harry’s prostate with each thrust. “Gonna come, H,” Louis panted. He slapped Harry’s hand away from fisting his own cock so Louis’ free hand could replace it. “Come for me, baby,” Louis said through his teeth, fisting Harry’s cock quickly in time with his thrusts.

            “Louis, shit,” Harry cried as he arched his back as much as he could and he came on his stomach and chest, Louis fucking him through it.

            “H, fuck,” Louis gasped as he came into the condom, finally letting go of Harry’s dick as he slowed his thrusts. He pulled out and tied the condom, throwing it in the bin before he laid next to Harry to catch his breath. Harry groaned as he grabbed a tissue to clean himself off before he rolled over to look at Louis, who was already staring at him. “I have to go,” Louis mumbled as he got out of bed and put his clothes back on.

            “Louis?” Harry called, just before Louis got to the door.

            “Yeah?” Louis asked.

            Harry sighed as he dropped his head on the pillow so he couldn’t see Louis’ face. “Lie to me,” Harry whispered, all too familiar with this scene.

            “I love you,” Louis said, before he walked out the door and left Harry alone in the hotel room.

            “I love you too,” Harry whispered to himself, just before he fell asleep.

 

            The next morning was busy, with the boys all packing and getting on the bus to travel to their next show. By the time Harry had a chance to relax again, he realized he was on the second tour bus with Tom, Lou, Lux and Niall, while Louis was on bus one with Liam, Zayn and Eleanor. “You alright, Harry?” Niall asked. “You were limping this morning.”

            Harry flushed red. “Yeah, I think I just pulled a muscle. I’m fine though.”

            “You sure?” Tom asked. “You look out of it.”

            “Yeah, I just didn’t sleep well. I’m going to try to go back to sleep for a bit,” Harry said before he went to one of the top bunks and closed the curtain so he could curl in on himself. He tried his hardest not to think of how much he wanted Louis and how much pain he was constantly in because of his situation, but Louis’ name popped up on his phone in a new text, and he opened it immediately.

            **_Louis:_** _Niall texted and said you were acting weird. Are you okay ? Are you feeling sick ?_

Harry rolled his eyes before he responded.

            **_Me:_** _My arse is sore…but no I’m fine. Just tired._

_**Louis:**_ _Sorry… kind of ;) Why are you on that bus ?_

_**Me:**_ _Didn’t realize we were all separated…_

_**Louis:**_ _Okay… You sure you’re good ?_

_**Me:**_ _Yeah, just need some more sleep._

_**Louis:**_ _Okay… night xx_

Harry put his phone back in his pocket and buried his face in his pillow until he finally fell back asleep.

            He woke up groggy and confused when he heard the door open to where the bunks were, and his curtain shifted and was pulled back. “Still sleeping, love?” Louis asked.

            “I was,” Harry mumbled, turning away from the light.

            “We stopped to get food babe, come on, you’ll be grumpy if you don’t eat,” Louis said.

            “I’m grumpy now,” Harry said.

            “H, come on,” Louis said, rubbing Harry’s back softly.

            “Louis just go! I’m fine,” Harry argued.

            “Are you mad at me?” Louis asked.

            Harry stayed still and quiet.

            “Harry, come on,” Louis pleaded.

            Tears stung Harry’s eyes but he kept his back to Louis.

            “Babe, please don’t be mad at me,” Louis begged.

            Harry tightened the blanket around himself; he didn’t trust his voice right now, even if he did want to talk to Louis.

            Louis sighed and Harry finally heard him walk away and the door closed. He shook his head and let the few tears slip out. He actually was hungry but he was still exhausted and he didn’t want to get out of his bunk. He laid there until he heard the bus start, the bus door open and close, then the bus leaving the parking lot.

            He sighed and forced himself from his bunk before he walked around the bus, surprised by how quiet it was. “Tom? Lou?” He asked.

            “Yes?” A voice called, and Harry followed it into the room with the couch and tv.

            “Not the Lou I was looking for,” Harry mumbled.

            Louis shrugged and looked at Harry. “Are you going to sit?”

            “Where’s everyone else?” Harry asked.

            “Other bus,” Louis said.

            “Why?”

            “I told them you still weren’t feeling well and they wanted to hang out for a bit to eat and shop. I told them I’d take this bus with you so we could get to the hotel and you could rest,” Louis said as Harry finally sat next to him. “Will you talk to me now?”

            “What did you tell Eleanor?” Harry asked.

            “Tell me about what?” A female voice asked and Harry turned to see Eleanor walking in the room with a cup of tea for Louis.

            “Nothing,” Harry mumbled.

            “Are you feeling any better?” She asked Harry.

            “Actually, no,” Harry said. “I’m just going back to my bunk.” Harry walked out of the room, slamming the door closed as he crawled back into his bunk and pulled out his phone. He skimmed through Twitter, trying to calm down, when Louis’ name appeared at the top of his phone with a new text.

            **_Louis:_** _I’m sorry! I couldn’t just leave her there with them. Especially because people will take pictures and people would notice if she’s there, and you and I are missing. Please, just talk to me, H._

_**Me:**_ _I’m not having this fucking conversation over text, Louis. Don’t bother coming to my room tonight, or ever again, for that matter. I told you I was done a long time ago, and this time I fucking mean it. No more._

_**Louis:**_ _Harry, please. I’m sorry, okay?_

_**Me:**_ _Sorry doesn’t fix everything. You’re hurting me and you fucking know that, but it’s like you don’t get it. Or maybe you just don’t even care. Fuck if I know._

_**Louis:**_ _Of course I care._

_**Me:**_ _Bullshit. If you actually cared, you’d stop coming to my room to fuck with me all the time._

_**Louis:**_ _You CAN say no. It’s not like I ever force you to do anything._

_**Harry:**_ _No, fuck this conversation, fuck this situation, and fuck you. I’m done._

Harry turned his phone off after that. He laid in his bed and started at the wall until they got to the next hotel. He quickly made his way off the bus; he didn’t have it in him to put on a fake smile. He went up to his room and locked it, ignoring when Louis came knocking that night.

 

            They had a few days off, and Harry spent all of it locked in his room. He didn’t care that he was sulking, and he didn’t care that spending days in bed is not something he would normally do. It had been days since he’d seen anyone, when he heard a room key slide in his door, and it opened. He sat up, still completely wrapped up in his blankets as Louis walked into his bedroom. “Why can’t you just leave me the fuck alone,” Harry groaned, falling back on the bed.

            “I miss you,” Louis mumbled as he crawled in the bed next to Harry.

            “Louis, why are you doing this?” Harry asked, voice in a low whisper.

            “I don’t know,” Louis answered in a voice just as quiet.

            Harry rolled over so he was facing Louis. “You know that you’re hurting me.”

            Louis nodded. “I see it in your eyes every time I leave.”

            Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. “When _why_ do you keep coming back? What’s the point of all this? You want a good fuck with a guy? You know I’ll keep my mouth shut because I’m fucking in love with you, so I’m the safe way out?”

            Louis shook his head and brushed Harry’s hair from his face. “It’s because it’s _you_.”

            Harry sighed and let Louis cup the side of his face. “You should go back to your room. Your girlfriend’s in there.”

            “I know she is,” Louis said as he moved closer to Harry. “But she doesn’t have a dick and I really want to suck some cock right now.”

            “Fuck,” Harry groaned. “Louis, please don’t.”

            “You sure?” Louis asked as he palmed Harry through his boxers.

            “Louis,” Harry whimpered, biting his bottom lip.

            Louis smirked and straddled Harry as he kept running his hand along Harry’s cock through his boxers, before he sucked a bruise on Harry’s neck. “Do you want this, babe?” Louis asked.

            Harry whined and bucked his hips up into Louis’ hand. “Yeah,” He finally whispered. Louis grinned and quickly stripped Harry of his boxers and he took the head of Harry’s cock in his mouth. “Fuck,” Harry gasped as Louis took him deeper and started bobbing his head. Harry looked down at Louis and wrapped a hand in his hair as he cupped Harry’s balls and flicked his tongue over Harry’s slit. “Shit, Louis,” Harry gasped. Louis looked up at Harry and held eye contact as he took Harry to the back of his throat and he gagged slightly as tears stung his eyes. “Fuck, Louis,” Harry cried as he closed his eyes and he came down Louis’ throat.

            Louis pulled off and kissed the tip of Harry’s dick before he wiped his mouth and crawled next to Harry. “Sexy,” Louis said, raising his eyebrows at Harry who looked completely wrecked.

            “Here,” Harry sighed as he reached for Louis’ hard cock, but Louis caught his hand.

            “No, it’s okay,” Louis said as he kissed Harry on the forehead before he got out of bed, dick obviously hard in his pants.

            “Right,” Harry said, voice rough with emotion. “Come to me so you can get hard enough to go back and fuck your girlfriend.”

            “No, that’s not it. This was me apologizing,” Louis said.

            “You’re still going to go fuck her,” Harry said, unable to stop the tears that were blurring his vision.

            “I promise, I won’t,” Louis said.

            “Is that your lie for tonight?” Harry asked.

            “No. You didn’t ask me to lie,” Louis said.

Harry sighed as he rolled over so his back was to Louis. “Lie to me.”

            Louis leaned down so his mouth was right at Harry’s ear. “I’m still in love with her,” Louis whispered before he walked out of the room quickly, leaving Harry alone and confused.

 

            Two weeks later, Harry was driving himself crazy. Eleanor was still around, and Louis was avoiding Harry, which was completely different from how things usually went. Everyone could tell that they were off, and it was starting to stress the rest of the band and the whole crew out. They had a week off, so they all decided to fly home.

            Louis spent a few days in Manchester with Eleanor, and didn’t come back until the day Harry said he was going to Cheshire. He walked in the door of the house he still shared with Harry and froze when he saw Harry sitting on the couch. “I thought you were going home today,” Louis said.

            Harry shrugged. “I lied. You’ve been avoiding me and this was the only way to even get you in the same room as me.”

            “I haven’t been avoiding you,” Louis lied.

            “Please,” Harry snorted as he patted the cushion next to him. “Come sit.”

            Louis sighed and moved over to the couch. “What’s up?”

            Harry turned the tv off and faced Louis. “What’s going on?”

            Louis shrugged. “What do you mean?”

            “Oh for fucks sake,” Harry groaned before he straddled Louis’ lap and started kissing him. Louis squeaked into Harry’s mouth but moved his hands to Harry’s hips as Harry kissed him, hard and filthy.

            “Babe,” Louis mumbled, pulling away from the kiss, but Harry only moved to kiss his neck. “Harry, stop.”

            “Don’t worry, ‘m not leaving marks that she’ll see,” Harry said as he ran his lips over Louis’ jaw.

            “Fuck, that’s not why I want you to stop,” Louis groaned, fisting Harry’s hair and pulling his head back.

            Harry whined as Louis pulled him away. “What?” Louis hesitated, so Harry leaned in to kiss his lips again, soft and chaste this time.

            “Tell me to do it,” Louis said, voice shaky.

            Harry clenched his jaw. “Kinda kills the mood if we do this first.”

            “Tell me,” Louis said again, scratching Harry’s head, lightly running his fingers through Harry’s hair.

            Harry sighed and focused on the wall behind Louis. “Lie to me.”

            “I’m not in love with you.”

            Harry jerked his head and met Louis’ with wide eyes. “I said _lie_!”

            “I did,” Louis smiled softly. Harry gaped at Louis while he kept talking. “I broke up with Eleanor and I’ve been in Doncaster all week.”

            “Are you lying?” Harry asked.

            “No,” Louis said with a soft smile. “No more lies. I’m in love with you, and I want to be with you. H, I know I was such a dick. I always wanted to be with you, babe, but I was afraid of who I was, and I was afraid of how I was feeling. I fucking hated myself, every single day for how much I was hurting you.”

            Harry shook his head. “No, stop. This is the longest you’ve kept up a lie and it’s not funny.”

            “Harry, I’m not fucking lying anymore,” Louis said, cupping Harry’s face and forcing him to look Louis in the eyes again. “I broke up with Eleanor right when we got back. I spent the last week in Doncaster, talking to my mum and she helped me sort my shit out. Fuck, that reminds me,” Louis said, grabbing his phone out of his pocket, before he dialed a number. “Hi, yes I bought a train ticket a couple of hours ago, and I need to cancel that, please… Yeah, Louis Tomlinson. From London to Holmes Chapel… Thanks!”

            “You were going to Holmes Chapel?” Harry asked when Louis hung up the phone.

            “Yeah, and you’re lucky I came here first! I was going to go straight from Doncaster, but I wanted a little more time to figure out what I was going to say,” Louis said.

            “Why?”

            “That’s where I thought you were,” Louis said. “Grand gesture and all that romantic shit. Was gonna show up on your doorway at your mum’s and everything.”

            “You’re actually fucking serious,” Harry said. “You broke up with her.”

            Louis smiled softly. “A bit slow on the uptake, love.” Harry groaned and punched Louis’ arm. “Ow! Harry!”

            “Why did it take you so fucking long?”

            Louis laughed, “I’m an idiot, that’s why. I’m sorry, love.”

            Harry looked at Louis, face serious and eyes heavy with emotion. “No more hurting me.”

            Louis shook his head, face just as serious as Harry’s. “I promise.” Harry collapsed in Louis’ arms and Louis held him tightly, running his hands through Harry’s hair, until he felt a damp spot on his shirt and Harry sniffled. “Babe?” He asked, pulling back so he could look at Harry. “No, Harry, love why are you crying?”

            “I’m so mad at you,” Harry cried, but he only tightened his arms around Louis. “I hate you so much for everything you put me through for two fucking years, but I love you so much and I don’t ever want to let you go and I hate that I can’t stay mad at you but I love you and I need you, Louis.”

            “Hey, love, I know. I’m so sorry, I don’t want you to cry. I love you, okay? I love you so much, H, and I know what I did was terrible and selfish but I’m going to try to make it all up to you, okay?” Louis pleaded.

            “Don’t leave,” Harry whispered.

            Louis shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere, I swear. I love you. I love you so much and it’s scary for me but it’s also so wonderful and I’m so happy that I get to be in love with you.”

            Harry nodded and kissed Louis’ shoulder through his shirt. “I love you.”

            “Love you so much, baby” Louis sighed.

            “Louis?” Harry asked.

            “Hm?”

            Harry looked at Louis with pleading eyes, but he didn’t say anything. Louis nodded and pressed his lips to Harry’s in a soft kiss. He cradled Harry’s face and kissed him, holding Harry gently. Harry whimpered into the kiss and ran his fingers through Louis’ hair while he molded his body against Louis’.

            “Lou,” Harry breathed into Louis’ mouth, breathing heavily as he started grinding down into Louis.

            “Whatever you want, babe,” Louis said, carding his hands through Harry’s hair.

            Harry fumbled with Louis’ pants and pulled them down to his thighs, along with his boxers. “Wanna ride you,” Harry panted as he pulled his pants down and shifted awkwardly out of them.

            “Yeah, okay,” Louis nodded as he took his shirt off and Harry grabbed a bottle of lube from the cushions in the couch. “Plan this, did you?”

            Harry blushed. “You never know.”

            Louis smiled and kissed Harry again, mumbling a soft “I love you,” into his mouth.

            Harry pulled away and grinned, shaking his head in disbelief. “I love you too.”

            “Come back, kiss me,” Louis mumbled as he fumbled with the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers up. Harry cupped Louis face and kissed him as Louis pressed one slick finger around Harry's hole, making sure he was wet before he pressed inside. He made it up to the second knuckle before Harry pulled away from the kiss and started panting into Louis’ mouth.

            “Fuck,” Harry sighed, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder as Louis moved his finger around, pumping it a few times before he pressed a second finger in. “Louis, feel so good,” Harry gasped as he rocked back on Louis’ fingers, forcing them both completely inside.

            “You okay, love?” Louis asked.

            “Yeah,” Harry nodded as he started fucking himself down on Louis’ fingers. “More, come on.”

            Louis groaned and blindly spread more lube on his hand behind Harry’s back before he pressed a third finger in. “Harry, babe,” Louis groaned as Harry clenched tightly around his fingers.

            “Lou, I’m ready, please,” Harry begged, reaching around to pull Louis wrist so his fingers slid out.

            “Okay baby,” Louis said, voice rough with arousal.

            “Let me do it,” Harry said, taking the lube from Louis’ hand and pouring some on his hand, warming it up before he wrapped his hand around Louis’ hard cock and he started coating Louis with lube ad he jerked him off.

            “Harry, shit, come on,” Louis groaned.

            Harry nodded and took the base of Louis cock in his hand as he lifted himself up and carefully sank down on Louis’ dick. “Fuck,” Harry groaned, digging his nails into the skin of Louis’ shoulders as he started fucking himself down on Louis’ dick.

            “So tight, baby boy,” Louis groaned, thrusting his hips up to meet Harry riding him.

            “Louis,” Harry whined as he attached his lips to Louis’ again and kissed him roughly as the kept a steady pace of Louis fucking his hips up and Harry grinding down into Louis. “I’m so close,” Harry gasped.

            Louis nodded and reached down between them as he started jerking Harry off in time with his thrusts, thumbing at the slit and spreading the pre-cum around. “Come on, H,” Louis said. “I’m close too, baby.”

            “Fuck,” Harry groaned as he dug his nails into Louis’ shoulder and he moaned Louis’ name loudly as he came between them, white ropes of cum staining his and Louis’ chests.

            “Harry,” Louis panted as he fucked up into Harry one more time and he came inside of him, riding out his orgasm as Harry went boneless against his body. “Fuck,” Louis groaned, letting his arms rest around Harry as they both sat there, trying to catch their breath. “I love you,” Louis said softly, kissing Harry’s temple.

            “Love you too,” Harry mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

            Louis winced as he finally pulled out and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and throwing it over them. “Sleep, love.”

            “Stay.”

            “I’ll be here,” Louis promised.

            “Tell me the truth,” Harry mumbled softly.

            Louis smiled softly, kissing Harry’s forehead. “I’m never leaving you again.”


End file.
